


Permanent Reminder

by turquoisetopaz



Series: Spencer Reid Prompts [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: Based on the prompt:"Spencer notices the readers tattoo she got dedicated to her loving boyfriend. (Like a coffee cup or something cute). And she didn't tell him as she was nervous he wouldn't like it."-
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842043
Kudos: 102





	Permanent Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

-

You'd gotten your first tattoo at the age of 18 (much to your parents horror). And it had been the first of many. 

Your first tattoo was located on your shoulder blade. It was the constellation of your star sign: all thin lines and tiny dots. It was simple, but beautiful. You'd always been a big believer in astrology, and wanted to honour it. 

That tattoo was the start of your minor obsession. You got 13 more throughout your time at college. These included tiny paw prints behind your ear, for your beloved dog, which was the smallest one you had. The largest was the tarot card you had on your forearm. Your Grandmother had taught you how to read them, and you'd gotten the tattoo in her honour. The card symbolised rebirth; the idea of letting go of the past to focus on your future. Then there was the sprig of lavender on your ankle, then you had a lyric from your favourite song across your ribcage, and perhaps your favourite had been the one you'd gotten a day after graduation. The Greek capital letters "PSI" were often used to represent the study of psychology; the symbol was located on the back of your neck. You had a few others decorating your body, and you loved them all, for they all held meaning to you. 

Tattoos weren't the only alternative parts of your appearance. You had several piercings; a belly bar, a nose ring, and several earrings adorning your ear. This, combined with your unnaturally coloured hair, meant you tended to stand out in a crowd.

People had criticised you for how you looked. Your family had insisted that you would never get a respectable job with how many easily visible tattoos you had. Yet you proved them wrong, when at the age of 22, you got a job with the FBI.

At first you'd only managed to secure an entry level position. But it didn't bother you; you were determined to work your way up. And within four years, you had managed to prove your worth, and you were offered a highly coveted position, with the Behavioural Analysis Unit. 

On your first day with the BAU, you had considered covering up your body art. But after some debate you had decided against it. Your appearance had no correlation with how well you did your job. So you'd greeted your new co workers wearing a short sleeve top that showed off your tarot card tattoo and with your hair in an updo that bared the symbol on your neck. 

To your delight, not only did the team seem unbothered by your tattoos, they seemed to appreciate them. Penelope had squealed and confided in you about her own secret tattoo she had. Derek had made various flirtatious comments about them, which you'd laughed off. And JJ and Emily had both said you were a badass for willingly undergoing such pain.

-

The most surprising reaction, had come from Spencer Reid. You had expected the young doctor to be wary of you, based on your appearance. 

Yet, he had welcomed you with open arms. Well, as open as the awkward man was capable of. He'd shown you the ropes of the BAU, and from day one he had listened to every theory you presented to the team.

He'd seemed interested in your appearance, especially the tattoos. He'd rattled off facts and figures about people with tattoos. And, when you asked, he had happily informed you of the long history of tattoos. It was nice, having him take an interest.

"That's the card for rebirth, right?." He'd asked one day, during a plane ride home.

"It is. How did you know? I mean, no offence, but you don't seem like the type to believe in tarots."

"You forget I grew up in Vegas. There was a whole lot of weird going on there. Including all kinds of psychics, clairvoyants, and yes, tarot card readers."

"They're not weird!." You say defensively "They can be pretty accurate you know."

"Maybe weird wasn't the best choice. I just meant there's a wide variety of people where I'm from, including tarot card readers."

"Okay." You say, relaxing "Have you ever had your cards read?."

"A couple times, yeah. And you're right, they were pretty accurate. In fact, it kind of made me want to learn."

"Really?." You ask, "Cause I could teach you."

His face lights up in an excited grin at this "I'd love that!."

"But it comes at a price."

"Oh." He asks, warily "What kind of price?."

You laugh at his hesitance "Calm down its nothing bad. I just want you to teach me how to play chess."

"I can do that." He smiles.

"Good. Let's start tomorrow."

And that was the beginning of your relationship with Spencer Reid

-

Falling in love with Spencer had been as easier as breathing fresh air. 

He'd been adorably patient whilst you'd educated him about tarot cards. The two of you has also discussed astrology; for a man of science he was pleasantly open minded.

Learning to play chess had been trickier than you'd expected. Spencer had been encouraging, not letting you give up on getting good. It took a while for you to get the hand of it.

Just over a year into your friendship, you'd been at his place, playing yet another round of chess together.

"Okay so now you need to-"

"Nope! No help this time, Spence. I'm gonna win on my own, I can feel it."

"If you're sure..."

"I am sure, so stop trying to throw me off my game." You say, childishly sticking your tongue out at him. 

Spencer laughs but you barley look at him. You're getting close to checkmate, and your whole body is buzzing with excitement.

"Well Spence, it's been fun learning from you." You smirk, picking up your chess piece dramatically. "Check mate." You whisper, stealing his King.

Spencer looks down in confusion at the board. He clearly hadn't realise you had been so close to winning. He's pouting, clearly surprised that you'd managed to beat him. "I didn't even teach you that move!" He protests.

"I guess I'm just that good!." You laugh. You're so excited that you've finally beaten him.

Your whole body moves as you can't stop giggling. You stand up and dance around the apartment; you spin around in triumph.

After your victory lap around the living room, you grab Spencer's hand and pull him out of his seat. You kiss his cheek and say "Don't be sad Spence, you're just a good teacher."

"I'm not sad." He whispers, looking at you with something in his eyes you can't quite name.

"But are you jealous.?" You ask, you want your voice to sound teasing, but you feel nervous. He's giving you a deeply intense look.

"No... I'm just happy when I'm with you."

"I'm happy when I'm with you too, Spence. You're my best friend."

"No it's more than that." He says, voice low and unsure "You're more than just my friend. I think I'm in love with you."

You breath in deeply "Think?."

"No... Not think, I don't know why I said that. I know. I am completely certain that I am in love with you."

You let out a relived sigh. You'd had feelings for him for so long, yet you'd never expected him to reciprocate. "Spencer, I love you too." You admit breathlessly.

Before he can respond, you grab his collar and pull him to you. He meets you in the middle, and your lips mould effortlessly together. The kiss is heated and full of passion. It's fuelled by months of longing and desire. His lips are deliciously soft; he tastes like coffee and the caramel brownies you'd baked for him. 

It's a perfect moment; and the start of a truly loving relationship

-

Spencer's your boyfriend for only nine months when you get your new tattoo.

On one of your rare, long awaited days off, you decide you want a daith piercing. Whilst it definitely stings, it looks pretty badass. 

You bring along a friend, who'd wanted a new tattoo. Whilst you wait for her, you absentmindedly browse the artists book of available designs.

Getting another tattoo hadn't been your plan for the day, but you suddenly find one you desperately want. It's a simple concept; the outline of a chess piece. More specifically, it was the King. 

For a while now, you'd contemplated getting a tattoo dedicated to your boyfriend. And this seemed like a sign. The chess piece would remind you of the first time you and Spencer had exchanged "I love you's." It was such an important moment in your life, that you really wanted to have a permanent reminder of it on your body.

The tattoo artist notices you staring at the design book. She calls over: "You looking to get something done? I have a spare couple of hours once I've finished with your friend."

You take a deep breath and decide to make a spontaneous decision. You pick the design up and show it to the artist. "I'd like this one, please."

-

Three weeks later and your newest, and possibly favourite, tattoo is healing nicely. You've not shown it to Spencer yet, as your nervous about his reaction.

The chess piece is located on the side of your lower leg, placed just above your ankle. So you'd taken to wearing long socks around Spencer, in order to conceal it from him. And if necessary you would cover it with a plaster. You knew you'd gotten lucky hiding it from him, but you knew that at some point you would have to reveal it.

The time comes when you and Spencer finally get a weekend off. It's been a while, but the whole team was in need of one, so Hotch had agreed to it, provided there were no emergency cases.

Friday night you'd gone back to the apartment the two of you shared. You'd ordered Chinese food, and you'd wrangled him into watching one of your favourite rom-coms.

The next morning you'd woken up, the two of you tangled up in one another. You were lied face to face, and Spencer was gently stroking your hair.

"A whole weekend off." He muses "What should we do?."

"I haven't been to the MoMA in ages, and there's a new exhibit I'd like to check out. Wanna go?."

"That sounds nice." He smiles "We could drive up tomorrow morning."

"Really? I know art isn't your favourite thing, so we don't have to go, if there's something else you'd want to do."

"A day in New York, at a museum, with you? That sounds perfect."

"Good." You sigh happily, snuggling into him. He kisses you on the forehead, and it feels like a perfect moment.

"I wish I didn't have to get up." He complains.

"Then don't, stay here forever."

"I need a shower, I'm a little sweaty, in case you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed, and I don't mind." You reply, tightening your arms around him, to try and prevent him from moving.

"Come on, you'll have to let me go at some point." He smiles.

"Nope. I don't." You reply stubbornly.

"Well then you're going to have to come shower with me."

"That's fine by me." You laugh, reluctantly letting him go, so you can both get out of bed.

When you stand up, you take off Spencer's t shirt, and it leaves you in your underwear. You grin at how Spencer blushes at the sight; it's been two years and he still sometimes acts like he's never seen you naked.

You reach down and pull your socks off. When you lift your head up you see Spencer looking you up and down slowly; his expression changes from loving to concerned. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"What are you talking about?." You ask in confusion, before realising he was looking at the large plaster covering your tattoo. "Oh, no. I'm fine. It's not a big deal... I just got another tattoo."

"Really? You never mentioned." He says, stepping close to you. "Can I see it?."

You blush at the question. You loved the tattoo, but were nervous about his reaction. What if he didn't like it?.

"I should probably let it heal."

"Oh come on. Just a peak?." He says, with pleading eyes. And you groan because you can't deny him anything.

"Okay." You say, with butterflies in your stomach. You sit on the edge of the bed, and Spencer kneels in front of you. He lifts you foot gently, and you can't help but blush. 

He slowly peels the plaster off, and the smile drops off his face when he's done. He surveys the tattoo with an unreadable expression. You shift uncomfortably in the bed, fearful of his reaction.

"Well," You prompt "What do you think?."

"Did... did you get that for me?." He whispers.

"Well, I mean, it's not, not for you." You say, struggling with your words before sighing in defeat "Okay it is for you. I saw it when I went for a piercing a few weeks ago, and I just knew I had to have it."

His fingers gently run across it. He traces the shape, and you shiver lightly. "Why didn't you show me sooner?."

"I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"How could I not like it? I mean it's beautiful. I guess I'm just surprised."

"At what?."

"It's permanent. That'll be on your body forever. It's a big step."

"Are you annoyed I didn't ask?."

"No. I'm not. I love it. I'm shocked, but I'm more than happy. I love you so much, and this, this means so much to me. Thank you, for loving me this much. I never thought anyone would."

"Spencer I love you more than I can describe. That's why I had to have this tattoo. I know it'll be on my body forever, in the same way I know you'll be in my life forever."

At your words, Spencer grins widely. He looks back at the tattoo, and kisses it gently; it makes your heart sore. "I think this might be my favourite."

"Yeah, me too."

He's quiet for a moment, but you don't mind. You're beyond relaxed. You had thought he might have been freaked out by the tattoo. Yet, you could tell by the look on his face, that he definitely liked it.

It felt good.

"You know." He drawls, teasing behind his voice "If you have a tattoo for me, then it's only fair I have one for you."

"You're seriously suggesting that you'd get a tattoo?."

"I might."

"Nope, not happening. It would ruin your boyish charm."

"Not even a small one?."

"Absolutely not."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos make me smile :)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> I'm currently accepting prompts!


End file.
